rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Rangers
The Galactic Rangers(Formally the Mon Calamari Rangers) is a multi species paramilitary organization dedicated to the protection of oppressed people around the galaxy. The GR has its roots on Mon Calamari, but they now operate on many planets. Motto- Freedom and Justice Colors- Yellow and Blue What we do: Security, Liberation, Evacuation, Investigation, Spec Ops Support, Protection, Humanitarian Services, Job Providers, bounty hunters, negotiators, investors Astrography Aridus Buchich Cholganna Daluuj Damendine Dornea Drongar Eridicon Florn Gbu Hinakuu Kamdon/Talas Kothlis Krinemonen Mantan Minntooine Monastery Mon Calamari/Dac and Iceberg planetoids Mullan Munto Codru New Heurkea Pakunni Pammant Pinperu Poseidenna Quarzite Refnar Reginard Ruisto Sanctuary Solay Toola Hast FORMER MEMBER WORLDS Antar IV (New Republic) Artus Prime (EGE) Chad (EGE) Iktotchon (Erisian) Lowick (Ind/Argentum) Orto Plutonia (Ind/Argentum) Ramoa (EGE) Sevetta (Hark./ Mandos) Shili (Jedi) Zeltros (Hark/Argentum/Neut.) Planets with recruiting centers: Alzoc Antar IV Bothawui Chad Chazwa Christophsis Coruscant Ikototchon Lao-Mon Omwat Rugosa Ryloth History Starting out as the Mon Calamari Rangers on Mon Calamari, the Galactic Rangers are an ever expanding faction in the galaxy. When the MCR went galactic, species from across the galaxy flocked to join the ranks. Many worlds pledged their allegience to the Rangers and became full members of the organization. To this day, the Rangers operate their missions on hundreds of worlds around the galaxy. Their numbers and influence are stedily growing despite their pledge to not become a superpower. War with the Quarren Isolation League One of the first large scale conflicts the Rangers found themselves in was an internal affair with the Quarren Isolation League. The Rangers accepted very little outside help during the conflict. While short lived, the war was brutal and bloody. The trechery of many Quarren led to a distrust that continues today, even though Quarrens make up a sizable portion of the Ranger demographic. The war shook the Rangers to the core, making them realize that conflict can come from within, and on a home front. Most of the League was killed or arrested, with only a few escaping to live in exile in desolate corners of planets in the sector. A high ranking Isolationist fled to Ord Mantell, where he was eventually arrested by Commander Baker. Battlefronts included Buchich, Pammant, Sanctuary, Minntooine, and Mon Calamari. War with Black Sun The Galactic Rangers have always been at odds with the criminal organization known as Black Sun, but a full scale invasion by that organization took the Rangers by surprise. The focal point of the war was the Battle of Minntooine, where both sides suffered heavy casualties. Other battles included a skirmish on Mon Calamari, a raid on Trigalus, and a battle on Lowick. Role in the Alliance/EGE war The Rangers were not prepared to join either side during the galaxy wide conflict. The Rangers took a neutral stance and waited the war out. Being true to their nature, the Rangers ran many evacuation ops during the war, evacuating civilians off of warlocked planets. The biggest job that the Rangers undertook was the reestablishment of Rhen Var. Thousands of Rangers under Commander Baker helped rebuild and bring back civilians. Despite their neutrality, the Rangers managed to gain some planets in the post war map division such as Toola, Florn, and Zeltros. Role in the Mon Calamari Protests Preceding and during the Alliance-EGE war, the Mon Calamari and Quarren people began a revolt against EGE rule. The EGE had been kind rulers, but the population believed it was time to become indeoendent and move on from the rule of Imperials. The protests were peaceful, with no deaths and only minor injuries. Everything came to a head with the signing of the Treaty of New Coral City, in which the EGE would hand over control of the planet to the people, but retain an embassy presence on the planet. With the signing of the treaty, all EGE military units and most of the personnel left the sector. The Rangers kept the peace during the protests side by side with EGE and Simitarian peacekeeping forces. Conspiracy theorists claim that the protest was orchestrated by the Rangers themselves, with many leaders being Rangers in disguise. The official statement by Ranger leadership was as follows "The Galactic Rangers support freedom for all people, but we are not propelling or igniting any protest against the EGE. Our job is to ensure that fighting does not break out and that an agreement is reached in a swift and lawful manner." The extent of Ranger involvement in the protests might never be known. War on Slavery The invasion of Hutt Space by forces loyal to Admiral Darth Claudius has opened the door for more forceful actions against the Hutt slave trade and criminal empires. The Admiral is a staunch ally of the Rangers, and supports anti-slavery actions in the area. A crackdown has begun and a new era has been proclaimed in Hutt space. The Rangers siezed the planet of Boz Pity under their complete control to facilitate running rangers in and slaves out. A large fleet and ground force has been relocted there to assume control. A Ranger base operated on Boz Pity before, but with the planetary neglect by any major faction has left it open for taking. Lord Makess and the Exchange might challenge Admiral Claudius' actions, but the Rangers continue to combat slavery on Hutt worlds, and they stand by their taking of Boz Pity, as nobody has come forward to contest it. Post Alliance EGE war actions The few times the Senate has been attacked, Ranger forces helped evacuate civilians and senators. They participated in the hunt for Kul Teska, but did not find him. The Rangers led an assault on the slave trade planet of Orvax IV, running the slavers off and giving the planet to Kolkan Mreen. Yuuzhan Vong War, the death of many, and Ackbar's temporary leave Ackbar had to leave the Rangers and galactic politics for a few months. During those months, the Yuuzhan Vong invaded. General Baker took over the Rangers for a brief period before taking a leave himself. The Vong war sputtered out as quickly as it had begun. The Rangers transported Talz back to Orto Plutonia and left them be, declaring the world independent. The IK took over the space shorly thereafter, but Orto Plutonia thakfully remained a rmote backwater unmolested by Imperial power. During this period of time many core Ranger members retired or were KIA like Tom Baker(MIA, presumed KIA), Manchester (KIA during Vong War), Drake Antillies (retired to Sevetta), and Vos(MIA, presumed KIA last seen on Tatooine.) Ackbar's Return, child, Ilum negotiations, the Sunrider baby, and Retirement Ackbar returned to service shortly after the end of the Vong War. He continued to build up Ranger influence and resources. However, the work was beginning to tire Ackabr, and he considered retirement. He left the Rangers in the hands of Admiral Grent Notimo. However, he gave the position back to Ackbar. At this point, Ackbar and his wife Melinda conceived a child, who was born Tanquar Ackbar. Grent Notimo was made the godfather. The Killik had gifted the world of Ilum to Ranger hands, but the Mandalorians under Nico Fett wanted the planet. Ackbar immeadiately gave the world to the Jedi before he even knew Nico was interested. A tense negotiation period accompaned by a Mexican standoff ended with co-ownership of Ilum. Ackbar considers the Ilum negotiations to be one of the highlights of his later career. When an unknown party assassinated the Jedi Nomi Sunrider, Ackbar was the closet to the event and took her child away for protection. The Rangers hid the child on Dac for a while until rightful jedi forces came and took custody of the child. This incident made Ackbar think of his own child, and he deeply desired to spend more time with him. Weary once again from leading the Rangers, Ackbar looked to another to lead the Rangers. He found a replacement in Jedi Ganner Rhysode. With the future of the Rangers secured, Admiral Ackbar retired to Dac with his wife and son. Rhysode in Command The Rangers bloomed under the command of Ganner. Many Jedi ventured to Ranger worlds and the acadamey on Dac exploded with new students and teachers. Planets like Monestary and Kothlis joined Ranger ranks and many new ship designs were incorporated into the shipyards. The Incom Corporation partnered with New Mon Cal Shipyards. Business bommed and the credits flowed into Ranger coffers. The Ranger Navy and special ops army grew tremendously. The Galactic Rangers were a founding member (and arguably a cornerstone member) of the new Galactic Alliance. The Rangers have not lost sight of their goals however, both humanitarian efforts and their waritime capacity have grown and thrived even in the new Galactic Alliance. Now the Rangers stand proud amongst other factions trying to make the galaxy a better place. Current Status The Rangers are going strong under the command of Ganner Rhysode. They are a pivitol member of the Galactic Alliance and continue to pursue justice and freedom across the galaxy. Relations with other factions Eternal Galactic Empire The peaceful transition of power on Mon Calamari showed both sides that they can get along. For a long time the EGE and the Rangers coexisted peacefully and a treaty of non agression was made and signed. Essentially both sides let the other be and stayed out of each others business. The EGE was especially thankful for Ranger help during the rebuilding of Rhen Var. With the Rangers joining the GA, relations between the two factions have deteriotated. With the EGE-GA war came the dissolution of the peace treaty. Mandalorians The Rangers have split opinions on Mandalorians. Some Mandos are highly respected while others are loathed or held in a neutral opinion. An embassy exists on Taris for Ranger-Mandalorian relations. The Mandalorians under the leadership of Nico the Fett have helped supply ships too the Rangers, relations have eased between the two factions. New Republic Many Rangers were once rebels or NR members. It could be argued that the Galactic Rangers were birthed through the Rebel Alliance. Ackbar and other Rangers hold high respect for the New Republic and are free to travel throughout their territory. Often the Rebels will lend ships and supplies to the Ranger cause, and vice versa. The two factions often work closely together. A galactic joke is that if you see a Ranger, a Rebel/NR operative is often nearby, and vice versa. A recent treaty solidified relations and cooperation between the two groups has never been better. Both factions joined the Galactic Alliance, making the two factions work even closer together. Jedi The Rangers are always willing to help or harbor jedi. A small temple is located on Mon Calamari itsellf, and Rangers are known to help scour worlds under their control to help find force sensitive children. With Ganner at the helm of the Rangers, relations have grown between the Rangers and the jedi. Help during the Ilum negotiations and the Sunrider baby crisis led to a thankful heart o the part of the jedi. Today it is not uncommon to find jedi leading squads of Ranger operatives. Many jedi consulars and healers work within the humanitarian side of Ranger ops. Killik The Rangers and the Killik got along fine. Relations between the two disapeared with the Killiks themselves. Empire of Argentum/IK A nice chunk of Ranger space borders space owned by the Empire of Argentum. The two factions had a trade and military alliance. If one is attacked, the other comes to their aide. A hyperspace route known as the Argentum Way connects The calamari sector to Lowick. Forces loyal to Claudius helped the Rangers take Boz Pity. When Darth Admiral Claudius left, relations quickly soured between the two groups. The Rangers highly protested the expansionist wars conducted against the Killik, Simitarians, and New Republic. The Argentum withdrawl from Hutt space also created problems for the Rangers. No longer did the Rangers have support against the Hutt Cartel. The "last straws" were the claming of space near Daluuj and the threat of a New Republic-Argentum War. Argentum choked off Daluuj from the rest of the galaxy. Ranger ships were routinely stopped and searched by Argentum patrols. However, those few Captains that remembered Claudius let Ranger ships slip by. In response to this border tension, the Rangers contracted several smugglers to blaze a route to Daluuj from NR space. Eventually they were successful. When Argentum beat the war drums against the NR once again, the Rangers shreaded the previous treaties. Now that Argentum have merged with Imperial Knights and Harkonnen into the House of Harkonnen, tensions have eased between the factions and with the House of Harkonnen supplying ships to Galactic Ranger and Galactic Alliance forces. Category:Fleets